We propose to isolate mutants of the bacterium Bacillus megaterium which have defects in the cell wall biosynthetic enzymes. We propose to study the enzyme defect, the physiology, and ultrastructure of such mutants. We plan to look for mutants in the autolytic enzymes of Bacillus subtilis.